bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Toru Hagakure
|romaji = Hagakure Tōru |alias= |birthday= June 16 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Final Exams Arc) |gender = Female |height= 152 cm (4' 11¾") |weight= |bloodtype = A |hair = |eye = |quirk = Invisibility |status= Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = (Anime) |eng voice = |teams = Team Hagakure (Leader)}} |Hagakure Tōru}}, also known as the Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Toru is a short girl with an invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories. She claims to look like and mashed together. Her hero costume consists of blue gloves with pink lines and brownish-gray shoes. Her winter costume includes high boots and slightly different coloured gloves. Gallery Toru Winter suit.png|Winter hero costume Personality Toru is a bubbly, cheery, and easygoing girl that does most things with an upbeat attitude, even if manipulated to do so. She is very socially eager and appears to like shopping. Her room suggests that she likes plushies and other cute things. She believes that taking off her clothes during battle is a tactical advantage, much to the awkwardness of those around her. That being said, she seems blissfully unaware of what it means to be invisible, such as displaying slight embarrassment at the idea of being watched undressing; a trait that shows up even when she's wearing her Hero costume, which features almost no clothing in the first place. In general, it appears Toru's invisible body is primarily used as a source of comic relief. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Toru's primary fighting style consists of directly attacking her opponents with a barrage of punches, taking advantage of her total invisibility to launch surprise attacks that are extremely difficult to guard against. Quirk |Tōmei}}: Toru's Quirk turns her body completely invisible. It is unknown if it is permanently active or can be activated and deactivated at will, but has been shown to stay invisible while unconscious or asleep. Super Moves * |Shūkō Kussetsu}}: Toru bends light through her invisible body, blinding those who are nearby. Stats Battles & Events Battle Trial Arc *Battle Trial **Team B vs. Team I Final Exams Arc *First Term Final Exam **Mezo Shoji & Toru Hagakure vs. Snipe Forest Training Camp Arc *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise/Round Two Trivia *Originally, Toru's costume had more trinkets to it than just a pair of gloves and boots. She was supposed to wear some sort of mask with a smiling face on it, and her gloves were meant to have mirror-like objects tied to them. *Toru's names "Hagakure", 葉隠, means "hidden in leaves". "Toru", 透, means "transparent". *Toru's known U.A. data are as follows: **Student No. 16 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 18th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 16th in Class 1-A's grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Toru was supposed to be a male character at first, but Kohei Horikoshi changed her into a female because he thought a girl having an invisible body was a funnier concept. *In the First Popularity Poll, Toru ranked 20th, which ties her with Mei Hatsume. *Toru likes caramel and Dokkiri Shows (hidden camera surprise pranks). *Toru's voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Mt. Lady. *Toru's Hero name, "Invisible Girl", was also the original alias of Marvel's member Sue Storm, now known as the Invisible Woman. *According to the anime, unless it was negligence on the animators' parts, Toru apparently does not wear panties under her PE uniform. References Site Navigation fr:Toru Hagakure it:Toru Hagakure pl:Toru Hagakure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo